


Friendly Competition

by ChangeableConsistency



Series: Marvelous D/s [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeableConsistency/pseuds/ChangeableConsistency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvel BDSM AU. All our favorite Dom's have decided to have a contest to see who has the most well trained sub. Hooray!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Competition

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sub-off!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6969) by Tumblr. 



> So Tumblr briefly ate my brain. 
> 
> I need someone that knows how to write Clint/Phil to help a girl out; or maybe I just need to read ALL the Clint/Phil pr0n. 
> 
> Also, who should Emma's sub be?

"Pepper! I am so glad you could make it."

She towered over him in her classic black Louboutins, but unlike most Dominants didn't overcorrect by looming over him or keeping her distance. She switched the leads to her left hand and offered him her right, no more intimidated by his wheelchair than his telepathy. He briefly wondered if there was anything that _could_ intimidate the red-headed beauty.

He squeezed her hand and glanced behind her; she had dressed her boys in simple black leather pants and collars, the black leather leads giving them room to keep pace behind her without interfering with their strides.

Steve didn't look nearly as uncomfortable as he had at their last gathering. Potts must have been working with him on his shyness. He stood in a relaxed parade rest behind her right shoulder, not an easy thing to do as Tony had managed to tangle up their leashes and wander off to the point of nearly pulling Steve off balance.

He was fascinated by Erik's latest sculpture, proudly on display in the front hallway and didn't hear Pepper’s, “Boys, greet Professor Xavier properly."

Steve gracefully twisted, straightening out their lines to come forward and kneel smoothly at Charles' feet. He bowed his head, lowered his eyes and said politely, "Thank you for allowing us the hospitality your home, Sir."

There was a beat, and then a strangled, " _Tony_!" from Steve, conveying both, "please behave", and "you're embarrassing us!"

Pepper sighed. Really, the only times Steve tended to step out of line could be laid firmly at Tony's door.

Even Steve’s quiet panic didn't seem to catch Tony’s attention as he murmured under his breath, "use of negative space...and the angle here..."

Pepper tugged once sharply on the leash, which made Steve flush with embarrassment and Tony finally looked up.

 "What? Oh. Yeah. Hi, Chuck!" He said with an insolent smile.

Pepper narrowed her eyes.

 " _Tony_ ," she warned.

His smile faltered as he took in the tableaux: Steve, knees wide and fists clenched at his sides, jaw tensed as he stared at one of Charles’ wheels; Pepper’s knuckles white on the leash and lips pursed; and Charles amused smirk.

He cleared his throat, “That is… ahem.” He somehow managed to re-tangle the lines as he came approached and he knelt with more speed than grace.

“At our Lady’s pleasure, how may we serve you, Sir?” his tone deferential, eyes to the floor and head bowed; the blue glow of his reactor core lighting the planes of his face.

Which he then ruined by peeking up through his lashes and grinning.

Charles laughed, “Pepper, my friend, I believe I would be in grave danger if this was a ‘Brat-Off’. I hope Erik and Tony aren’t too terrible of an influence on each other.”

“Where is your boy, Professor?”

“Oh, he was getting anxious, so I gave him something to occupy his mind while we waited. Phil and his boy are here already. We’re just waiting on Emma. Something about getting their outfits ‘just right, Darling,’”his voice mimicking the other telepath’s upper crust accent perfectly.

Pepper rolled her eyes. Emma was notorious for making an entrance.

“I hope you’re not wearing out Erik before we get started? I would hate to have an unfair advantage.”

“With your two to our individual efforts?”

“You know as well as anyone that Tony is a handicap.”

At that Tony, who had been brazenly watching them banter stiffened, “Hey-“

He was cut short by a quick tap of the leash’s handle against his ear, he grumbled indignantly until Pepper raised her eyebrow at him. He lowered his eyes back to their proper position, though he continued to sulk.

“As you were saying,” Charles said with a smile. “Shall we join Agent Coulson in the showroom?”

He held his arm out to her with a slight nod and she stepped around her boys to place her right fingertips lightly on the crook of his elbow.

“Thank you, Charles,” she said as his right hand covered her fingertips. “Steve, you may walk behind Professor Xavier. Tony, maybe crawling will remind you to have a little more humility when greeting the rest of tonight’s participants.”

Charles had converted the larger drawing room into a state of the art dungeon, it was the main reason he had been given home field advantage. A large four poster bed currently dominated the center of the room, the wooden posts connected at the foot and head with wrought iron bars. Erik was kneeling at the foot of the bed, hands resting gently on the top bar and staring at something in the corner.

Erik’s head turned as Charles wheeled into the room, a small smile of pride ghosting his lips.

Charles released her and wheeled over to check under Erik’s fingertips, whispering a, “Good lad,” upon finding the bar in the same shape as when he had rested Erik’s hands on it ten minutes before. They had been working on his fidgeting and Charles was pleased to see it paying off. A month ago the bar would have been a twisted mess, and even as little as two weeks ago Erik would have smoothed out the imperfections under nervous fingers.

Pepper, slower to enter the room due to Tony’s reduced speed, was not as pleased as she saw what Erik had been staring at. “No, Charles. We agreed no threats of punishment beforehand. This is over the top, even for you.”

She knew that the plastic chair was part of Erik’s most dreaded punishment; though it had been years since she had seen it actually administered in public. She still remembered the horror on his face as Charles stripped off every bit of metal and had Erik lift him into that chair after the debacle at their annual Winter Ball. She had never seen Charles so angry at Erik, not that Erik hadn’t deserved it at the time; but she had heard that Charles refused to touch anything metal for days after that.

She unclipped the lead from Steve’s neck. “Put that away for the Professor,” she said, waving a hand in the direction of the chair.

“I told him you wouldn’t stand for it.” Phil relaxed in a leather arm chair facing the bed, having amused himself watching Erik; Clint resting at his feet. “I was fine with him taking any advantage he wanted.”

“Really?” Pepper asked. “You’re that sure you’ve got this weekend locked up?”

Phil glanced at Erik, and then Tony.

“Pretty sure.”

Pepper smiled predatorily as Steve came back in to the room and settled at her feet. Phil’s look turned speculative. “I’m pretty sure that I’ll enjoy having Clint at my beck and call for a week.”


End file.
